


Silence

by SailorCresselia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorCresselia/pseuds/SailorCresselia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A door between them, and no response on one side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> My first post here on AO3, a short Homestuck piece. I figured I'd do the 100-themes challenge, although they might not all wind up being shippy like they're supposed to be. (I tried it years ago with drawing, but never made it past about three sketches.)

_Knock knock_

“Rose.”

… Nothing.

“Rose?”

… … Still nothing.

“Rose, are you okay?”

No response.

“There’s another dream bubble coming up. Would you like to go see who ‘lives’ there?”

The slightly open door closes.

“All right, I get the point. I’ll just head on up without you.”

-

_Knock knock_

“Rose?”

Her door stays shut. 

“Is everything all right in there? You’ve been in there for hours.”

The door opens very slightly, with a pneumatic _hiss_. Kanaya sees a glimpse of bright orange fabric in the gap between the frame and panel. A lavender eye looks out from behind a hood. 

“Rose, don’t you want to come out and get something to eat? It’s getting late.”

She shakes her head.

Kanaya sighs, “Do you want to talk about something?”

Another negative shake.

“May I come in?”

A pause, then a nod. The mechanical door swooshes open.

The Seer steps aside, letting the rainbow drinker in.

Kanaya looks around at her friend’s living space. Her eyes land on the lavender bedspread, salvaged from the Lalonde home before The Scratch. There lays a half-finished green scarf, with black needles stopped mid-row. 

At the finished end of the scarf is a black design, which looks like a capital M with a loop over the final hook. 

Kanaya looks over to the now blushing human.

“I… wanted to wait until I was done for you to see it.”

Kanaya just chuckles, pulling the blonde into a hug.


End file.
